Hollow Inside
by sonyscreens
Summary: A story about the shinigami being sent to the hollow world. Ichigo x Soi Fong If you don't like this pairing,don't read it! Swearing. Some characters act differently. Continued at /s/9191798/1/Hollow-Inside-V2
1. Gate to Unknown

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach though I wish I did. To dye my hair orange like Ichigo's!**

* * *

"I wonder how Rukia is doing?" Ichigo wondered out loud. He was lying on his bed in his bedroom. It had been 3 months since she had left the world of the living. Too long for Ichigo's comfort.

"Who is this Rukia you're talking about?" asked Isshin suddenly appearing out of nowhere, "Is she your girlfriend?"

Ichigo picked up a pillow and lazily smashed it into his father's face, sending him crashing down the stairs. Sighing, he lay back down. _"I wish there was a way to get to the Soul Society… oh yeah! Mr. Hat-n-Clogs gate."_

He ran all the way to Urahara's shop, eager to see Rukia again. "Hey Mr. Hat-n-clogs! I need to use your gate!" Ichigo yelled at the shopkeeper before climbing down swiftly down the ladder.

"So your telling me that you want to stop the fighting?!" Toshiro Hitsugaya asked Menos Grande in disbelief, "Yeah right!"

The giant hollow swayed back and forth before answering, "Yes, you heard me right you arrogant fool! Let us join forces against the Arrancar!"

Hitsugaya looked back at the captains of the Death God's. They all were shaking their heads or making violent slashing gestures across their necks. He turned back and said "No."

The hollow swayed and smiled a very evil smile. Then it spoke again, "Then let that be your undoing and die!" The hollow spit out streams of poison and those caught off-guard fell to their knees, choking and coughing violently.

"Hey!" Hitsugaya shouted at a messenger, "Go get squad four!" He knew they would have a cure for this poisoning.

"Too late!" the hollow bellowed, shaking the ground, "I have already decimated that whole squad before I got here!" Hitsugaya's eyes widened but then he grabbed his Zanpaktou.

"ATTACK!"

The battle was short and brutal. All of the captains were lying on the ground. Even the mighty Byakuya had fallen. All but one, Soi Fong lay slumped against the wall, she had stabbed herself with Sparrow Hornet to draw out the poison. She watched in horror, only half conscious, as the other captains fell and fainted.

Menos Grande smiled wickedly and began to call all of the hollows to him. They melted into him and he began to grow larger and larger. "Now you fools, be banished to the hollow world!" Saying this he let out a bright light.

Soi Fong brought Sparrow Hornet up and reflected the light off.

Ichigo raced through the tunnel and into the Soul Society. He stumbled over a form hunched against the wall.

"Oh sorry about that" he apologized, bending down to check if the person was ok. The raven-haired girl didn't move. He thought she was sleeping so he walked away. Funny, he thought, it seems too silent here. Where is everyone?

"No I'm not ok you fool."

Ichigo turned back to see the person stand up, using the wall for support. Her messy black hair hid her face. She stumbled and Ichigo caught her as she fell, nearly impaling himself on a gold spike on her wrist that resembled a hornet's stinger.

She looked up at him. There were tears running down her face and her shoulders were heaving uncontrollably. Then a slight tinge of red crossed over her face and she looked down quickly.

"Who are you? What happened to you?" Ichigo demanded softly. He realized that his arms were still wrapped around her so he quickly drew them back.

The Death God drew up slightly and choked out, "S-Soi Fong. I'm the 2nd division captain," She looked up again and added in a strangled voice, "or, I used to be."

"Why? What happened?" Ichigo asked, more curious now. She told him everything. She had dried her tears and now was standing straighter.

When she finished, Ichigo had a very troubled expression on his face. He was worrying about where Rukia was and if she was ok.

"So, what do we do?" he asked.

She looked at him like he was crazy and then said, "We go find them of course!" The defiance in her voice startled Ichigo.

"Right. Of course." He said finally, getting to his feet, "But, where to start? I mean..Oh."

"What do you mean "oh"?"

Ichigo turned to her and said, "Please don't freak out when I do this." He passed his hand over his face and the hollow mask appeared. Soi Fong just stared. "Hey!" Ichigo said suddenly, "Where is the hollow world?"

The mask seemed to shift and then said in a high screechy voice, "Dammit King you just interrupted my nap!" It paused, and then said," Aw come on King, you know where it is, just search my memory!"

The mask disappeared and revealed a sweat drenched Ichigo. "Uh oh."

"What is it now?" asked Soi Fong, beginning to get annoyed with this orange haired teen.

Ichigo scratched the back of his head and said, "I don't know how to search his memory."

Zangetsu suddenly flared and he was back in the realm where he first met Zangetsu.

The man stood at the same pole on the same building. He watched Ichigo as he stood up. Beside him stood the all white hollow Ichigo.

Ichigo looked up at them. They glared back. Ichigo stumbled backwards in surprise at their sudden anger.

"Uh guys? What's wrong?" he asked nervously.

The hollow Ichigo pointed to the side. Ichigo looked over too. And there, perched on another building stood a creature. It resembled a sparrow but much larger.

It was hunched down but it looked up. It got up and spread it's wings but didn't take off.

It's blood red eyes bore into Ichigo and he stepped back nervously. But, he couldn't help but noticed that it had a stinger instead of a tail.

A hornet's stinger.

* * *

**I hope you liked it so far! Reviews please!**


	2. Only Mercifully

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. Duh.**

**Getting obsessed with Soi Fong now. Sorry for the delay. ;**

"What is THAT?!" Ichigo exclaimed, pointing at the thing. It raised its head and made a low growling sound.

"You, Ichigo, let this in here." Zangetsu said suddenly. His gaze intensified as he spoke, "What did you do?"

"Uh, well," Ichigo began, but was interrupted by the creature. It had disappeared and reappeared beside Ichigo.

It spoke in a voice that was female, "I am Suzumebachi, the Sparrow Hornet," She paused for a second, and then continued, "This is only a part of me, the rest of me lives in my owner's sword."

"I am here only because you have developed a connection so fast between yourself and my wielder." She paused and cocked her head as if listening to a far off sound. She then let out a loud screech.

Ichigo stumbled backwards, covering his ears in vain to block out the sound. Red ribbons appeared everywhere and started to whirl. Suzumebachi watched as one of the red ribbons crept toward her and she caught hold of it with her stinger.

"Now, " she spoke suddenly, "find yours!"

Ichigo looked around as the mass of ribbons in disbelief. This was going to be hard.

Outside 

Soi Fong stared up at this orange haired boy. He hadn't moved for a while now. She sighed and slumped against the wall. Her injuries were really painful. She looked up one more time before she fainted.

"Inside" 

Ichigo converted Zangetsu into sword form and held it out toward the ribbons like a magnet. One ribbon shot toward the sword like a bullet, and made Ichigo stumble back in surprise. One end was firmly wrapped around Zangetsu.

The other half was wrapped around Suzumebachi's stinger.

Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise at the revelation. The ribbons slipped away and disappeared. Zangetsu disappeared and suddenly he was back in the Soul Society. He looked around expectantly for the captain. He looked down and saw that she had passed out against the wall. She was in her Special Forces captain's uniform. Ichigo decided that she looked very attractive wearing it.

Soi Fong was bleeding badly from a wound on her shoulder, he noticed. He ripped off part of his shinagami uniform and bandaged it around her wound. He then picked her up very carefully. She was surprisingly light. Her warm body sent a strange feeling through Ichigo, but he shook it off. His face was _glowing_ 5 different shades of red.

He jumped when she cuddled against him. This was very strange. If she woke up and found him carrying her like this, she would probably kill him. He shifted her onto his back. Soi Fong's breath against his neck made him shiver.

Ichigo just realized that he didn't know where he was going. He looked up to see that he had wandered to the execution grounds.

Blood was everywhere. On the walls and on the ground. It was as if people had fought and died here. Ichigo stood for a moment, taking the scene in, and then turned on his heel and flash-stepped back to the portal.

He ran through the tunnel at high speed. He then came out in Urahara's underground chamber.

50 feet above the ground.

"Oh crap!"

Ichigo twisted his body in midair so he wouldn't land on Soi Fong. He went into a freefall that seemed to last forever. As he fell he watched Soi Fong's hair blow against her calm features. He then noticed that she had two braids that each ended in a gold ring.

He crashed to the ground on his back, causing Soi Fong to press against his chest. A cloud of dust exploded out from under him as he hit the ground.

Ichigo lay stunned on the ground, with Soi Fong lying on top of him. Her eyes opened to see him under her. Her face went scarlet and she bolted to her feet. She started to walk away but crumbled to the ground.

"Oh you're welcome, it was no problem at all to bring you all the way here. I was just trying to protect you from that fall that almost got me killed." Ichigo called wearily from his place on the ground.

Soi Fong didn't turn. "Thank you, fool." She whispered hoarsely. Then she walked away.

Ichigo was shocked that she had thanked him. But he recovered and staggered to his feet. He walked up to the ladder and started climbing.

When he emerged at the top, Urahara noticed him a waved him over.

"So Ichigo.." he said with a evil grin, "You finally got your self a captain level girlfriend….!"

His face was met with the hilt of Zangetsu. "Ow! You almost broke my eye!"

Ichigo then noticed Soi Fong in the corner. He walked over and crouched down beside her.

"You ok?" he whispered.

She spun around to face him, causing their faces to come dangerously close. "Do you know how to get to the hollow dimension?" she asked sharply after she had pulled back a little.

"As a matter of fact, I do." Urahara piped up from the other end of the store, "But why would you want to go there?"

"Because…" Soi Fong took a breath, "All the Shinagami were taken there."

Urahara's eyes widened in surprise, but only for a moment. "Simple," he said flipping out his fan, "First we need to get you ready."

"But we're already ready!" Ichigo practically shouted, "I mean, Soi Fong here is a captain and I have already achieved bankai in three days!"

"We need to prepare you mentally now," said Urahara pointing at his forehead, "We need to teach you how to fight off anything that tries to invade your mind."

"Why would we need that?" Ichigo asked impatiently.

"Because," Urahara's eyes swept over them, "We are going to turn you into full hollows."

**Yeah I know Ichigo is already half hollow, but I'm going to do something with this. Cheers.**


	3. Can't Beat Normal

Story quote-"Oh, I hope they have a kid soon!"

**Listening to a very good song when I wrote this chapter. "Dark Blue" by Jack's Mannequin. **

**Might make a Deviantart account. But you don't wanna hear about this. On with the story!**

"But you don't have to worry about eating souls!" said Urahara brightly, silently laughing at the other two's expressions, "I have a solution for it." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a jar full of pills.

"How do you know this works?" Ichigo asked, eyeing the bottle suspiciously. He noticed a skull and crossbones on it. "I mean, it has a poisonous symbol on it."

"I know it works because, " his expression grew serious, "I've tried it."

"On who?" asked Soi Fong irritably, "On an uninhabited gigai?" Both she and Ichigo had finally converted to their gigai forms.

"No," Urahara paused again, much to their annoyance. He turned the bottle over in his hand, the pills clinking and clanking. "On myself."

"Oh yeah, now you're going to tell us that you are a half hollow," Ichigo snorted. Urahara glanced at him in fake surprise.

"Oh how did you know? You're GOOD Ichigo!" he chortled. The duo stared at him in shock. He couldn't be one. Could he?

"Oh I should slay you right now Hat-n-Clogs!" Ichigo sneered, trying to hide his surprise. "Why don't you prove it!?"

"It would be my pleasure." Urahara swept into a low bow before an explosion consumed him. The smoke was thick with spiritual energy. It choked and blinded Ichigo and Soi Fong. They felt their way around. Soi Fong, coughing and stumbling, accidentally fell onto Ichigo, who instinctively grabbed her.

They fell to the ground in yet another awkward position. They quickly scrambled to their feet, their faces tinged red, to see Urahara rise out of the smoke.

He wore a blindingly white Death God uniform. Half of his face was covered with a hollow mask. It was curved at the edges and seemed to have fangs jutting out. Its eye was sickly green and was very narrow.

He clutched Benihime (Red Princess I think) in his right hand.

When it spoke, it was combination of the shopkeeper's voice, and the hollow's; "Well, what do you think?"

It popped open the bottle of pills and flung one into its mouth. It swallowed and grinned.

It suddenly turned back to into Urahara. He smiled and pushed them out of the shop. "Come back in a few days and I'll be ready!" He sang, "Now you two go out while I go prepare the device of Death!" He then shut the door.

The two Death Gods looked at each other. Ichigo then started walking down the street. "Come on, let's go," he tossed over his shoulder. Soi Fong sped up to walk beside him.

"Where are we going?" she asked curiously. Ichigo shrugged and walked on.

It was a very cold winter day and there was snow covering the ground. Soi Fong shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. It didn't work.

Ichigo noticed her shivering. He sighed and started to take off his jacket. Problem was, he didn't have one. He had forgot it at his house. "_It's ok Ichigo, all you have to do is….!"_

He let out a low whoosh of air. He didn't know what he was thinking. But then he thought of his name. Ichigo; He who protects. Ichigo shook his head nervously and wrapped an arm around Soi Fong. She jerked a little but then relaxed.

When they reached his house, their faces were both red, from both the cold and embarrassment. The door was flung open upon their arrival, and Ishhin Kurosaki flew from inside in a flying kick.

"Ichigoooooooooo!!!!" he shouted loudly as he flew towards his son's face. Ichigo grabbed his father's foot, reared back and threw him back inside. Ichigo gestured for Soi Fong to follow and went inside.

Isshin was crying tears of joy to the poster of Masaki, and yelling things like, "My son is a man now! He's got himself a girlfriend! Oh, I hope they have a kid soon!"

Ichigo fainted at the last comment. He landed with a thump on the ground. Soi Fong was hiding her face, which was flushed with embarrassment, for the hundredth time today. (Actually, a lot less.)

"So young girlfriend of Ichigo Kurosaki," Isshin said, referring to Soi Fong while making a low sweeping, not to mention pathetic bow, "What brings you here?"

"Um," Soi Fong paused uncertainly, "I think he wants me to stay here for a few days while we wait for a acquaintance to get something done."

"Very well!" Isshin boomed," But we have no beds available at the moment, so you will have to sleep in Ichigo's room."

Soi Fong nodded and started to drag the orange haired teen up the stairs.

"Second room on the left!" Isshin called. (Not that I know)

Soi Fong dragged Ichigo to his room and then heaved him onto his bed. He shot almost immediately up after he had hit the bed. He looked around, wondering how he had got there. He then looked down and saw the raven-haired captain panting a little.

He mumbled sorry and then helped her up. The door blew open and his two sisters charged in, shouting excitedly.

"Oh Ichigo! You finally got a girlfriend! I'm so proud! You two look so _cute_together!" Yuzu screeched, "Oh let me get my camera! I want a picture of you two!" She raced out of the room.

"Good job Ichigo! This one looks even better than that Orihime girl!" Karin then stopped, lowered her voice, and said, "So, when are you going to DO IT, so I can have a cousin?"

Thump!

Ichigo fainted again. (Again?) Yuzu came running back into the room with a camera.

"OH MY GAWD! Karin! Did you kill Ichigo?" she shouted, panicking.

"No," Karin leered, "He fainted when I mentioned that if they were going to DO IT." She pointed at Ichigo's motionless body.

"Girls! Come down and help daddy!" Isshin yelled from the bottom of the stairs. The two girls raced downstairs.

"These people are weird." Soi Fong murmured to herself.

**I think they had enough embarrassment for now. Read and review, OR ELSE. Oh yeah I took the idea of half hollow Urahara from a reviewer. Thank you. I tried to draw it but it ended up looking like and apple:)**


	4. Hollow Duel: Gunslinger

Story quote- "What the HELL was that about?"

**Disclaimer-Not mine!**

**Me: I like this story! How about you?**

**Ichigo: Yes –blush-**

**Soi Fong: Y-yes –blush-**

**Me: Yayz! I have to write quickly because of the amount of alerts this story is getting!**

* * *

That Night. 

"Ok Soi Fong," Ichigo said, "You're going have to sleep on my bed." He pushed her toward his bed. "And I will sleep on the floor." He was perfectly comfortable with this, of course. He flicked off the light and lay down on the floor. After a few minutes he fell asleep.

Soi Fong lay staring up at the ceiling. She shifted and turned but she couldn't get to sleep. She thought about the orange haired teen sleeping on the floor below her. He was amazing all right. He had risked his life to rescue that girl named Rukia. He would make a good captain.

After a while, she dozed off.

Next Morning.

Soi Fong woke up to see Ichigo standing by the window. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. He turned around and came over to her.

"Urahara won't be done until this afternoon," he whispered, "according to that mess." He pointed at a particularly slimy part of his room. It was another of Urahara's "Message Paint Bombs". (As I like to call it.)

"Let's go," he said and walked to the window, opened it and disappeared outside. Soi Fong followed and looked down. Ichigo was standing at the bottom, back turned toward the street. She raised a foot onto the windowsill and then..

"THE GANGSTERS ARE COMING!" Soi Fong fell forward in surprise. She teetered off the sill and fell. She landed on Ichigo, who wasn't paying attention. He staggered, trying to fight her momentum and failing. He crashed to the ground.

Ichigo shot up and shouted at the old guy who had yelled, "What the HELL was that about, old man! You almost got us killed!" (Almost..)

"What is it sonny?" the old guy said, "Are you a Gangster?" The old guy drew a gun and started to shoot. Ichigo stood frozen in shock. Why the hell did this guy have a gun? Soi Fong tackled him to the side as a flurry of bullets shot towards him. They landed in a heap.

Other people didn't seem to notice the gun-slinging grandpa. Bullets whizzed past them and through them.

One even walked through him!

Ichigo stuck out a hand and a bullet whizzed through it. He pulled it back and saw that there was no hole in it. It was a ghost. He pressed his badge and changed to his Death God self. He raced at the grandpa. His shoulder was thrown back violently and he fell to the ground.

Ichigo lifted his shoulder and saw a bullet imbedded in it. He grimaced. A loud sound made him look up. The "grandpa" had turned to a hollow. It swung one of its hands at Ichigo. He jumped to the side and crashed to the wall.

Ichigo grunted and got up. He unsheathed Zangetsu and leapt up into the air. He started to fall, bringing down the blade of his sword upon the hollows mask. But the hollow grabbed the blade and smashed him into the wall.

"Damnit!" Ichigo cursed angrily. He took another rush at the hollow. The hollow was changing shape again. It sprouted raven black hair and morphed its body. Ichigo stopped, his blade at the creature's throat. But he didn't strike. He couldn't.

The hollow was gone now. In it's place stood "Soi Fong". Ichigo took a quick glance at the where the real Soi Fong was. She was walking towards him. She was going to kill it.

A sudden stab of pain caused him to look back. The hollow had stabbed him while he was distracted. He jumped back so Soi Fong could kill her clone. But the hollow changed form again. Now it was Ichigo. Soi Fong stopped, eyes wide. She couldn't kill it.

Ichigo called on his hollow self. Half of the mask merged onto his face. The Ichigo hollow smiled wickedly and launched himself at the hollow. He would kill it before it could change. He spun the blade around and around and shot it at the hollow.

Its mask cracked and it disappeared. Ichigo took off his mask also. He sighed and went back to his body. As soon as he entered it, he let out a grunt of pain. He got up off the ground and walked toward Soi Fong. She was on the ground. He turned her over and recoiled. She had been struck only once on the face but now a white mask covered half of her face.

"No! Not you to!" he whispered. A yellow eye sprung open and Soi Fong leapt to her feet. She sneered at Ichigo and kicked him in the ribs.

"What do you care about this girl?" it taunted, "Do you, maybe, love her?" It smirked. "Well, this one is shouting inside and telling me to leave you alone." It started to walk away, tossing over its shoulder, "See you in the hollow world!" With a flash, it disappeared.

Ichigo fell to the ground, exhausted. He took the bullet and tugged it out. A spray of blood met his hand and then he fell face first into the cold, hard pavement. The bullet clinked off the ground beside him.

Ichigo slammed his fist on the ground. He lost someone again. Why did it always have to end this way? A drop of water fell onto him. And another and another until it was pouring down. Ichigo lay there thinking, "_Rain. Again. Just like last time. Why does it always have to rain?"_

He was dimly aware that it wasn't supposed to rain in the winter.

"Did I miss something?"

Ichigo lifted his head to see the speaker.

It was Soi Fong.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it. I will try to get the next chapter in as soon as I can. Yeah, I'm only aiming for at least 1k words per chapter because I'm so lazy.**

**Can anybody tell me if there is a IchigoxSoi Fong C2? If there isn't, I would like to ****make one.**

**Changed Germans to Gangsters. Turns out I was offending people. Sorry about that!**


	5. Behind Me, Behind You

**Sorry for the wait. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! **

**Disclaimer: Not mine!**

"W-what the hell?!" Ichigo sputtered bewilderedly. He started to look back and forth at the spot where the hollow had been and where Soi Fong was now. "What the hell happened………?!?!" He choked.

Soi Fong's face was now covered with a hollow mask. It's sickly yellow eyes stared at him as it began to laugh. Ichigo staggered to his feet and rushed at the hollow. The hollow easily stepped aside to avoid him.

Ichigo was unconscious even before he hit the ground.

"It's raining Ichigo."

Ichigo opened his eyes and saw Zangetsu standing on his favourite pole. His inner world was now drenched with rain and it just kept coming down.

"You know that I don't like the rain, don't you?" The sword spirit said calmly. "Well you better make it go away soon."

"How the hell do I do that?" Ichigo grumbled into the ground. The raindrops kept splashing around him.

"Take back whatever that they took that you cared about."

He was back in the real world now in some kind of room. He sat up and looked around. He saw Urahara sitting with his fan open. The shopkeeper glanced at him.

"So Ichigo," Urahara said, "What happened out there?" Ichigo didn't answer. He staggered to his feet and started toward the door.

A sudden blow to the back of his head knocked him down.

"Wrong. You don't get up until I say so."

Ichigo spun around and swung for the shopkeeper. Urahara easily blocked it with his fan. "See?" he said gesturing at his fan, "You can't even break this fan! How are you going to fight?"

Ichigo clenched his fists. "Fine! I'll rest then so I can rescue Soi Fong and the others." Urahara smiled.

"Good." He said as he knocked Ichigo out and left the room.

* * *

A barren wasteland was all that she could see. She had long since given up trying to pry off the mask. It seemed like a parasite, draining all the will and hope out of her. It had brought her to the hollow world against her will.

Soi Fong was thinking of the ryoka. He was one with the best chance of saving the Soul Reapers. She hoped he would come and save her soon. She blushed a little and told herself that she was not in love with Ichigo.

Screams echoed across the landscape. All she could do now was wait.

* * *

_1-day laterz: Urahara's Shop_

Ichigo got up slowly. The room was dark and silent. He saw his Soul Slayer leaning against the wall and he grabbed it.

He was in his inner world again. There were three figures now. Zangetsu, Hichigo, and to Ichigo's surprise, Suzumebachi. The Sparrow/Hornet turned and glared at him. He stepped back nervously.

"Ah Ichigo, I see you are here again," Zangetsu said. Hichigo nodded to him and disappeared. The rain was pouring down in sheets now.

"It hasn't stopped raining yet Ichigo, when will you be planning to do something?"

"As soon as I get out of here," Ichigo snorted.

"Rain isn't so bad," Suzumebachi whispered, "I've had a lot of it in Soi Fong's world. It started when the person called Yoruichi disappeared. I'll take you there."

The Sparrow/Hornet disappeared along with the other two. They were now in a barren wasteland. The rain was even harder here. The sky was dark.

"This used to be a beautiful place," Suzumebachi whispered," But now the rain had destroyed everything here."

Something shook the world and then suddenly Ichigo was falling toward the sky. Then it returned to normal and Ichigo crashed landed.

"This world is unbalanced." Zangetsu said simply. A dark shape was sitting on the ground a few yards away. Ichigo started to walk towards it. It kept getting farther and farther away the more he walked.

"No one can approach that person unless they know the name." Suzumebachi whispered from behind him.

Ichigo nodded and called out, "Soi Fong!"

* * *

Soi Fong mentally jerked, as she was not in control of her body. She had heard Ichigo calling her name! She scanned the horizon for him but saw nothing. She sighed and dropped her head. It was probably just her imagination.

Ichigo started to walk again, and this time the dark shape stayed where it was. It was Soi Fong. She had her knees to her chest and her head down. Ichigo quickly knelt down beside her and tilted her head up. Her eyes were cloudy and she had a scared expression on her face.

"Are you alright Soi?" Ichigo asked worriedly. Soi Fong didn't answer.

She swore she could feel Ichigo's hand tilt her head up. She could sense a small portion of his reiatsu and realized that is was coming from herself. The reiatsu warmed her, a pleasant feeling after being in this cold place. The hollow that possessed her didn't seem to notice.

She became filled with hope. In her mind she could see Ichigo kneeling beside her huddled form. She could also see Suzumebachi and another being clad in black that was probably Ichigo's Zanpaktou.

* * *

"That's not really her Ichigo." It was Soi's Zanpaktou. "She is still in her body that is being controlled by the hollow."

"Oh."

"Let's go back now."

"Alright." Ichigo said. He hugged "Soi Fong" and left with Zangetsu. They walked a few steps before they disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

Soi gasped out loud. A pleasant warmness had encompassed her. It felt like someone was hugging her.

"_Ichigo.." _She thought to herself happily. That was his promise that he was coming. She knew that Ichigo wouldn't let anyone die.

She would help him if she could. The hollow's grip on her was weakened and the first thing she did was shout Ichigo's name into the air before the hollow took control again. But she was content that she had let all the other Soul Reapers now that he was coming.

* * *

**Hoped ya liked it! R&R!**

**Laterz **


	6. I Don't Want You To Die

_The secret, the killing attempt, and the close meeting with death._

Hi again! Wow... a quick update. That's unnatural for me.

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure Bleach isn't mine…**

Ichigo was back in the real world. He walked out to find Urahara and make him tell how to get to the hollow world. Unfortunately, he was nowhere to be seen. Ichigo checked all around the shop until he got the sense to ask Ururu, who was standing behind the counter.

"Hey Ururu, "he called, "Where's Hat-n-Clogs?" The girl said nothing and pointed to the ladder that led down to the secret room.

Ichigo quickly scrambled down the ladder; ready to beat the answer out of the shopkeeper. When he got to the bottom, he saw something totally unexpected.

There was a few Soul Reapers in the room. They were frozen in blocks of ice. As he approached, he saw that they had hollow masks on.

"Don't worry Ichigo, they're ok," came Urahara's voice. Ichigo saw the shady shopkeeper standing upon one of the blocks of ice.

"Whatever," came Ichigo's reply, he didn't know any of them anyway so he didn't really care. Except he did recognize the 3rd company seat Kiyone Kotetsu in one.

"Wait Ichigo! Watch this!" Urahara called. He then brought down his cane, thingy, on the block of ice that Kiyone was trapped in. Ichigo noticed that the hollow mask had disappeared.

Kiyone tumbled out with a yelp. She immediately shot up. "AH I'm sorry Captain Ukitake! I didn't mean too walk in while you were changing! Even though you looked really nice!" Kiyone blushed when she realized where she was. "Oh god!" She then fainted.

"……" Ichigo was speechless. Then he wasn't. "Alright how do I get to the hollow world?"

"Do this!" Urahara clicked his heels together 3 times and then said, "There's no place like the hollow world!" He flashed out of sight. After about 5 minutes, he flashed back.

"Errr.. are you sure?" Ichigo asked doubtfully, "I mean, why does it have to be like that? It's weird."

"Nah," Urahara said, "The portal is right over there." He pointed at Kiyone. "and over there," He pointed at another Soul Reaper. "And there, and there and there and there and there," he said pointing to each block of ice in turn.

"And… there!" He pointed at Ichigo. Ichigo's eyes widened.

"So… everyone here except you is a portal?" Ichigo asked in disbelief.

"Nope, I'm one too."

"So, how do I get there?" Ichigo repeated.

"Here take this." Urahara threw a small capsule towards him. Ichigo caught in his hand and looked at it. He frowned.

"What's this?" He asked impatiently. He turned it over in his palm. It was awfully cold to touch and Ichigo was sure his hand would freeze.

"To do what I can do." Urahara gestured at the Popsicle-like Soul Reapers. (Sorry, I just HAD to put that in.)

Urahara grabbed his hand, _and pulled it off! _He threw it down and it opened up into a small black hole. "Knock yourself out!" yelled Urahara before appearing behind Ichigo and shoving him in.

"Hey! AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" Ichigo was swallowed up by black hole. The hole blinked out of existence and left a regular hand on the ground. Urahara picked it up and stuck it back on.

"Now, where's my apple juice…"

Falling… falling…falling….

Nothing around him. He couldn't see anything. He could feel hot air rising from below him. It carried him to another place. Now he knew he was in the hollow world.

He could hear the screams of Souls being eaten all around him. He could hear the roar of the hollows. He felt himself hit the ground and then unconsciousness.

Soi saw something hit the ground a little ways off from her. It was covered in a black robe and had… orange hair! Soi immediately began testing the control of the hollow over her body.

"Haha! Puny Soul Reaper! You cannot escape my grip!" It laughed.

" I'm going to kill you! " Soi yelled mentally, " I have to go help Ichigo! "

"Oh?" the hollow mocked, "does he mean a lot to you?"

Soi thought about that one. Well he was their only hope so; " Yes! He does. "

"Ok then!" The hollow sneered, "Now you can watch me kill him." The hollow began to walk toward the downed Soul Reaper.

"Ugh…" Ichigo grunted as he got up. He looked around. The hollow world was just a wasteland of rock. His whole body ached with the effort of merely standing up.

"Stupid human." Was all he heard before a sword was stabbed into his heart. He choked and gasped for breath as he looked up. A hollow mask… and a lithe figure. Soi Fong…

" WHAT THE HELL! " Soi Fong turned all of her rage on the hollow. She clawed at the mask, ripping it off. She reared back and threw it as far as she could. Then she dropped beside the very dead form of Ichigo Kurosaki.

He was in a place. A very dark place that stank of death and rotting corpses. He pulled himself up and looked around. He could see nothing except a shadowed figure sitting on a throne made of bones.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." The figure spoke suddenly, "Welcome, I am Death, the ruler of the realm of the dead.

"Send me back! Now!" Ichigo yelled at the figure. He got up and reached for his sword. But a "shadow" ripped his hand away.

"Now, let's not be too violent." Death chortled darkly, "You're dead now." The figure shifted and Ichigo saw a glimpse of a scythe behind it.

"Is there anything I can do to go back then?" Ichigo growled.

"Yes," The figure paused. "Find me my scythe sharpener."

"…" Ichigo looked around. "Right here." He pointed at Zangetsu.

"That's right!" Now sharpen this scythe and you may return."

Ichigo did what he was told and returned to the front of the throne. He waited expectantly. The figure whispered a few words and a portal opened.

"Return to your world and live again Ichigo Kurosaki, You can take this "Zombie Hand" emote with you."

"A what? Zombie Hand Emote?" What's that?" Ichigo was at the edge of the portal.

"Never mind," Death whispered, "But if you die again, Ichigo Kurosaki, you will not get another chance." He sent a small shadow and made it shove Ichigo through.

Falling again. Back into his own body. Where a slender form was hunched beside it, raining from the eyes.

**Hoped ya liked it! Everybody do the Hamster Dance!**


	7. What Makes The One To Shake You Down

_**Regaining life, a reunion, and a change in feelings. **_

**Hiya! More unnatural updates! Lucky you! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own! Though I wish I did!**

Soi Fong looked up, startled. The reiatsu was back. It was weak at first, but it grew stronger and stronger until it was practically forcing her down. The pressure subsided and she fell down from the rapid change.

An arm wrapped around her waist and prevented her from doing a faceplant. She hung there, smiling with tears in her eyes. She knew who it was already.

She looked up and saw Ichigo holding her. He was smirking slightly. He put her into a standing position and shook his head.

"Why did you crack under the spiritual pressure?" he asked curiously. He reached out and tilted her chin up.

"Why? Why did I collapse?" Soi shot back playfully, "Because you're freakin' reiatsu is the size of the Soul Society!"

"Well," Ichigo closed his eyes, "You have to have a lot, to be able to defeat all your enemies." He looked around.

What do we do now?" Soi asked. She fiddled with her hair nervously. She wondered if Ichigo hated her for killing him.

"We go free the rest of the Soul Reapers, of course!" Ichigo said defiantly. He strapped Zangetsu to his back and started off in a random direction. Soi quickly followed.

They walked along silently, pausing occasionally to look around for any signs of other Soul Reapers. All the way Soi wondered about how Ichigo returned from the dead, and Ichigo wondered where the hell they were.

After a while of searching, Soi broke the silence with a question, "How did you come back? From the dead, I mean."

"I found Death's scythe sharpener." Ichigo replied, smiling slightly. He reached back and touched Zangetsu's hilt.

When he noticed Soi's expression, he quickly added, "Don't worry, I don't hate you for killing me!" He shifted nervously and laid a hand on her shoulder.

_Bam_

Ichigo pulled his hand back just in time. A sword had almost dismembered his hand. Suddenly, Soi wasn't beside him anymore. A hollow was holding her. A hollow by the name of Yoruichi. "Yoruichi" had a sword at Soi's throat and a mocking expression on her face.

"Don't take a step, human!" She warned, "Or this girl's head comes off!" The hollow smiled evilly, thoroughly enjoying the situation.

Soi's face was telling him to run. But Ichigo grabbed Zangetsu's hilt and the wrappings all flew off. He took hold of the end and flung the Soul Slayer at Soi Fong.

She closed her eyes and flinched as the sword sailed toward her. The hollow dodged to the side. Ichigo channelled his spirit energy and made Zangetsu wrap around Soi. He yanked on the end of the wrapping and Soi was flung toward him along with his sword.

He caught Soi with both of his hands and Zangetsu thudded into the ground in front of him. Soi looked up at him, amazed. Ichigo's eyes were focused straight ahead at the hollow.

Ichigo put Soi down and grabbed Zangetsu. She could feel his spiritual pressure building again.

He flashed forward and slashed at the hollow's mask. The hollow flashed out of sight and appeared behind Ichigo. It smirked and kicked him Ichigo in the back.

He was flung forward and made a spectacular faceplant into the dirt. The hollow stood over him for a second before flashing out of sight. Ichigo got up a few seconds after and looked around.

"Damn, Yoruichi with her flash steps." He grumbled. He sheathed Zangetsu and went over to Soi and scooped her up without a word. He started walking again.

"Uh…Ichigo…why are you carrying me?" Soi asked quietly, her face going red. Ichigo was holding her prreetttyy close if you know what I mean.

He shifted a bit to hold her so she would be more comfortable, and said, "I'm not going to lose you this time."

Now he was no longer in the hollow world but in his inner world. He looked up and Zangetsu looming over him.

"Good job Ichigo," Zangetsu said warmly, "You did it."

"I did what?"

"You made the rain stop." The sword spirit spread his arms and Ichigo saw that the rain was no longer falling.

"Now I can unleash my full power," Zangetsu told him, "On your command, but you may only use it once. Use it wisely."

Then he was back in the real world, holding Soi in his arms. He shook his head, smiling, and started walking.

"Ichigo, I'm fine, you can let go of me now." Soi was kind of uncomfortable in this position, and her very red face showed it.

Ichigo sighed and put her down gently. She stretched and started to walk beside him. Both of their faces were red hot.

Ichigo suddenly remembered the capsule that Urahara had given him and stopped, "Soi, let me get rid of your hollow."

Soi nodded and stopped. Ichigo faced her and pointed the capsule at her. He opened the top and then she was frozen a block of ice.

The hollow mask was back on. Ichigo climbed to the top of the cube and brought Zangetsu down on it. He jumped off as it crumbled and Soi tumbled out.

She got up and noticed Ichigo staring at her, "What?"

"Nothing." Ichigo shifted from foot to foot, nervously. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes." Soi answered swiftly, "Quickly."

They started walking again, side by side. Ichigo noticed she stuck a little closer to him then usual. She smiled at him. She was practically leaning up against him.

Soi felt different about this boy now. She felt connected to him and felt like she belonged with him. It was a nice feeling. She looked up at him with wide studying eyes. He met her gaze. They both smiled.

"We can do this, right Soi?" He asked, wanting to break the silence.

She nodded, "Hell yeah. And with you, it will be even easier surviving."

**Hoped ya liked it!**


	8. Let Your Waves Crash Down On Me

_**A second encounter, a glimpse at memories, unnecessary hate rising. **_

**Hi again! If you've noticed, the previous chapter's title was from the song "Dance Inside" by the All American Rejects.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

After about ten minutes of walking, they stumbled upon a large temple. Its walls were made of bones and grotesque, misshapen hollows wandered around it.

They dropped to the ground and crawled toward the entrance. An eerie howl issued from the temple caused them to scramble backwards. Ichigo grunted and got up.

"We're just going to rush through the entrance then," He sighed. He offered his hand down. Soi grasped it and he pulled her up.

Wham

"Damn you Yoruichi, not again!" Ichigo yelled angrily as he was flung backwards. He crashed into the ground, hugging Soi close to him.

The hollow, "Yoruichi", smirked. A thin red beam appeared at her fingertips and shot towards Soi. It disappeared into her head.

"What the hell?" Ichigo blocked Soi with his body. He bent down and checked her condition. The red beam hopped up out of her head and into his, pouring memories into his brain.

_In His Mind:_

_He saw a girl. A very beautiful girl with black hair. She was watching a dark skinned woman fight black clad warriors. Yoruichi. He could see the admiration in the girl's eyes._

_Yoruichi finished off the warriors and came over. She smiled down at the girl and ruffled her hair. The girl smiled._

_And then he was in a room. He saw the girl clutching the doorframe looking into the room with a solemn expression. He looked over and saw an empty chair. As he looked back and forth between the girl and the chair, he suddenly realized what happened._

_Both the girl's expression and his changed at the same time. It turned to silent reproach and then to pure anger. The two clenched their fist and their eyes flashed. In that instant, Soi Fong and Ichigo, one in the past and one in the memory, had fashioned a hatred for the goddess Yoruichi._

"Hey Ichigo! Are you ok?" Soi asked from his arms. The red beam hopped out of his forehead and disappeared. Ichigo's face changed into a mask of hate. He stood her up and turned to face Yoruichi.

The black appeared in his left eye and covered it up, leaving only a yellow pupil. The mask slowly materialized until it covered half his face.

"_Hey King! You're gonna let me fight?!" _

"_Yes. The target is Yoruichi. Take it away." _Ichigo replied mentally. He then surrendered control of his body to the battle hungry hollow.

Then Ichigo smiled. The hollow had taken over. "Haha! I finally get to fight!" Hichigo drew Zangetsu and stuck it forward. He grasped it with both hands and the end of the wrapping snaked around his arm. "Thanks King! Now, Bankai!"

The sword disappeared in the smoke and came out as the sleek black form of Tensa Zangetsu. Hichigo swung it and cleared the smoke.

"Now Yoruichi, let's do this!" Hichigo yelled gleefully as he charged forward. He dodged a flying kick and slashed Hyoruichi (That's what I'll call her now) in the leg. Blood splattered to the ground.

"Now take this!" he slashed Zangetsu through the air and created the Black Getsuga Tenshou. Hyoruichi was hit in the face and flung backwards. She skidded to the ground and flashed out of sight.

She appeared behind Hichigo and aimed a kick to his head. He ducked, and as she passed overhead, grabbed her foot and slammed her into the ground.

"Eugh, this is getting boring. You can finish." Hichigo released his hold on the body and Ichigo was back. He grunted and walked towards Hyoruichi.

He looked down at his mentor.

Her eyes were closed and blood ran down her forehead. An ugly slash wound covered her arm. The blood was running down and onto the dead ground,

He couldn't kill her. Even if she had did something to Soi. Thankfully, he didn't have to make a decision. He stumbled as the force of 100 hollow roars forced him backwards.

The sky was suddenly covered in beating hollow wings. The hollows resembled giant birds scratching the sky with their skeletal wings. Bony beaks opened and closed with loud snapping sounds.

"Oh no…" Ichigo turned and ran towards Soi, who was standing a little ways off. He shot towards her and grabbed her by her waist.

"Whoa!" she yelped as she struggled to get a handhold.

Ichigo ran past the hollows guarding the temple. They immediately gave chase, with roars of excitement. Behind him, Ichigo could hear the hollow bird creatures making strange noises as they flew at him.

"What are we going to do?!" Soi yelled up at him over the ferocious roars. She clutched his shoulders tightly as they picked up speed.

"Run like hell!" Ichigo yelled back as they burst through the doors of the hollow temple. Darkness immediately took light's place. Ichigo kept running.

"I can't see anything!" he whispered frantically. And then they were falling down through a trapdoor. Lighting was dim here and Ichigo could see multiple levels flashing pass.

Both of them looked down and saw the ground rushing up to meet them. They landed with a heavy thump.

"Ugh… that hurt." Ichigo groaned as he held his aching head. He rose to his feet to see Soi looking at him with a worried expression written on her features.

"You ok?" she asked slowly. She walked forward slowly and looked down at Ichigo with wide studying eyes.

"_Oh god! Don't look at me like that!"_ Ichigo thought panicking. His face heated up and soon it was all red. Some red blood dribbled down his face. Blood was flowing out of his nose.

"Oh shit!" he tried to stem the flow of blood with his hands. Soi looked questionably at him.

"Why are you bleeding like that?" she asked curiously. She bent down to get a closer look.

"Don't ask."

Hoped ya liked it! Should I put some Ukitake x Nemu in? Please read and review! No seriously. 


	9. New Beginnings

As you know, I've been away from this story for too long (a few years), and I haven't been able to continue it. I can't continue it now for various reasons, the most prominent being that I no longer remember the plot, and that I support yuri now (Which is ironic because I used to hate Soifon x Yoruichi with all my heart when I was younger) I apologize for my shortcomings.

**However**, for those of you still reading this, and/or watching it, _Elemental Dragon Warrior_ has kindly offered to continue this story. I've allowed him to post it on his on profile, and for him to rewrite parts if he so wishes.

HOLLOW INSIDE V2: s/9191798/1/Hollow-Inside-V2

So thanks for all the support you gave this crappy story, and here's hoping you get the ending you desire.

Until we meet again,

~sonyscreens


End file.
